The Girl, the Demon, the Heart, the Tear
by Sorchaa
Summary: It's another trial fiction. Review and I'll post more chapters later. Thanks!
1. Default Chapter

The Girl, the Demon, the Heart, the Tear 

Summary: Inu-yasha is a half-Demon, and when something snaps inside him, he takes it out on the people who are only trying to help him. Kagome's family has to pay the price for helping Inu-yasha try to tell and show Kagome how he feels for her.  
Flash back 'Thinking'  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha or any others.

Chapter 1: His Transformation!

Inu-yasha wondered around aimlessly though the forest. His eyes blank. A voice echoed in his head. Calling out "Your fault." over and over again.  
What would he do next? It was his fault though, but for some reason he acted as if it wasn't.  
"Inu-yasha... you told me you'd give me a week. Why are you here so soon? Inu-yasha, what's wrong? Is that blood? Did you get in a fight, are you hurt?" Kagome said walking up to him. That's when she noticed them. "Mom! Sota! Granpa! What happened? Tell me what happened!  
"I killed them." he said in a flat tone

A chill ran up her back.

"Why?" she screamed "No reason at all. I just had to do something to buy the time"  
"I hate you! Get out! Stay the hell away from me!"

Inu-yasha shook his head as he heard a scream come from the Bone Gobblers Well.  
'Kagome? Why was she here?' he thought as he ran toward the well "Your to late." Naraku said with his usual "KuKuKu's."

What he saw was horrible, he saw a horrible sight...He saw her...Her dark red blood staining and soaking her odd foreign clothes. her beautiful raven hair mattered across her face, her eyes, dead...lifeless...gone...no shining light, no warm glow, no life...no soul...no...Kagome.

Inu-yasha stood there, his eyes glued to her corpse, his heart disbelieving... "No," he whispered, biting his lip till he drew blood. "Oh gods no!"

Inu-yasha yelled as Naraku let her body fall to the ground. Naraku, above her body, a man with hate in his eyes. He licked the blood that was on the knife hungrily, his eyes dancing with pure evil. He smiled, his eyes flickering with amusement as he watched Inu-yasha's reaction.

Inu-yasha didn't say anything, expect for tilting his head down to let his bangs cover his eyes. His frame shook with anger as pictures of the lifeless Kagome flashed through his mind. Her eyes. so blank...so empty...so much coldness. He clench his fists and let tears of depression run down his cheeks. He had never cried in his life...not once...thought he'd never...but here he was crying over the one he loves. He not being demon didn't help either, because he couldn't tell if she was really dead.

'Who am I kidding she has to be dead, look at her she didn't move once since he dropped her. This time I can't even defend myself.' "Well I'll let you go with this depression for now. Like the last time with Kikyou" Naraku said and then disappeared

Inu-yasha walked up to Kagome, as he knelt beside her he tried to find her pulse.

"If you would of taken any longer I would of had to kick him and run for cover"  
"Kagome!" Inu-yasha yelled and gave her a hug "Take it easy big boy. I still got stabbed, just in case you didn't see the blood"  
"I thought you were dead!" "Nope, just acting"  
"But your eyes how can you make them look so empty to the point you look lifeless"  
"After you lose your family, I guess you can look so depressed to that point"  
"Kagome I'm really"  
"Don't be. Naraku told me what happened"  
"Why are you here"  
"So many people told me I look depressed. Even my teachers, so I was kicked out of school until I look happier. That's why I came here, I needed to tell you something, about the night before I left, I mean before this all happened. Just one question first, did you use the jewel"  
"No, but I wanted to used it to become... Kagome...I...Love you. I want to be with you for now and ever, but I will understand completely if you still hate me"  
"Inu-yasha, I love you too. Now what did you want to use the jewel on? Please tell me you didn't give it to Kikyou"  
"No! I and I didn't used it"  
"You didn't! That means your not full youkai, right"  
"No, since you were the one I was thinking about when I wanted used it. I was going to became a full flung... human. I want to be with you my whole life. Please say you'll stay with me"  
"That's what I've been trying to say. The night before I left we... you know... well I found out, I'm pregnant"  
"Your going to have my pups"  
"Believe me, the doctors had a hard time trying to figure out an explanation for their ears"  
"What did you say? You told them not to worry about it right"  
"Yes, silly. Inu-yasha"  
"What"  
"What are we going to do about the time differences"  
"Well if I use the jewel to become human, I could go to your time to stay"  
"No! I don't want to give all this beauty up"  
"What are you talking about Kagome? Beauty? You don't know how hard it is to live here. You never had anything chase after you for weeks on end. I don't want to have you children go through what I did. Kagome, I would give this all up to make sure you and our children will be safe"  
"Inu-yasha, please just let's stay here until we have our first child. I want to show 'It' just how you grew up, not like that, but how your people lived. Inu-yasha I want to stay here. I love it here"  
"Kagome, it's to dangerous"  
"I love it here. I wanted to live here for so long now. No matter what you do or say I am living here with our children"  
"Please, Kagome, don't put our kids in this place where if they take one step in the wrong direction they will be killed. With Sesshoumoru around, he'll be the first to take them out. I want our kids to grow up in a place where they can ran hundreds of feet away from home and I know they won't be eaten' or squished"  
"If you think all you have to worry about here is being stepped on, well in my time. A close friend of mine was walking to school and was shot. At my time you can get killed by the kids in school if you look at them wrong"  
"You never had any problems with getting in fights"  
"I never told you what happens at my school. I've been stabbed in my arm and back, I've been put in the hospital more times in a year then you killed in your entire life. Inu-yasha you don't know anything about my life, except what goes on here."

Kagome and Inu-yasha went back to the Modern times, but before they could go where she planned, Kagome's friends stopped them.

"Kagome! I'm glad we finally found you!" Her friend Ami yelled "Why what's wrong?" She said as they ran up to them "It's Hojo, he's gotten real sick. He wanted to see you. He said that he would like it if you spend at least one night with him in the hospital."

Before Kagome could say she couldn't her, friends pulled her down the street, with Inu-yasha following.

"Kagome?" Hojo asked as she walked into the room Hojo's mother got up and left them alone. Inu-yasha stood by the door.  
"Oh, Hojo what is it? Are you Ok? Do you need anything? Can I get you something?" Kagome asked

'She doesn't ask me that kind of stuff when I'm not felling well.' Inu-yasha thought to himself as he shifted on his feet.  
"No, Kagome I'm fine. It's just a bad flu. I passed out in school." Hojo looked at Inu-yasha as if he just noticed he was in the room. "Who's that"  
"Oh, Hojo this is Inu-yahsa"  
"How do you know him"  
"I'm her..." "Friend!" Kagome yelled and cut Inu-yasha off

Inu-yasha looked at Kagome with a cold glare.

After Hojo had fallen asleep, Kagome stood from the chair she sat in for two hours. Inu-yasha rose from the floor. As Kagome pulled lightly at her hand, Inu-yasha walked over to her.

"You should just stay here tonight. Your to tired to walk all the way back to your house"  
"I'm sorry, I just don't need him being in here and be more depressed that I'm going out with you. I'm fine. I can walk, besides Ami, Lita, Niko, AND you," she had to pause to take a breath. "Are going to walk home. They live around me. Come on I'll stop in to see him tomorrow."

...As they All walked Home...

Inu-yasha wouldn't let Kagome out of his sight for even a second. Getting feed up with how he was behaving she decided to tell the others they were talking a short cut home. Not questioning her, everyone left the 'Happy' couple.

"What is wrong with you?" Kagome demanded stopping in front of the inu demon.  
"Me? Nothing is wrong." He simply replied "Then why in the seven hells wont you let any of my friends get near me? Your acting as if I was a little kid that should hold your hand"  
"No I'm not. I just fell like something is different now about this time"  
"Of course it's different now. You actually left my house and came farther out of the shrine area"  
"I'm not talking about that. I mean different, as in evil"  
"Nothing is truly evil in this time, except killers and things like that"  
"Killers...And there are demons here to. I can smell them here. Most of them are hiding because of how people treat us. I still wonder why you chose me after everything I've done to you in the past year"  
"I choose you because I love you. that's why."

Ha-ha A cliffhanger once again! Aren't they just the worst! Got writers block. So guess unless you have any ideas for the story you'll have to wait to read more, huh? Yeah like my devoted fans really care...

Love ya alwayz,  
Ice Princess!3


	2. Letter to you

Ok I'm in a little bit of a block. If you have any ideas, please let me know thanks, and sry for not updating. A lot of my stories are becoming short chaptered and cut up. As I said, I would love for ideas. Since teller isn't helping with that.

Ice Princezz


End file.
